El amor de un hermano
by LadySer
Summary: En la vida se toman decisiones, cuando Allen hace una un poco precipitada resulta en algo que el jamás había imaginado que podría llegar a pasar. Ahora tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias, haciendo lo imposible para garantizar el que todo termine bien para él y su hermana. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**1\. En esta historia Riliane y Allen tienen 17 años y Allen lleva casi tres años como su sirviente.**

**2\. Los sucesos de la primera seccion de la novela son exactamente iguales, solo que con los personajes algo mayores. Aqui, Keel Fressis ofrece su apoyo poco después del baile por el cumpleaños de la princesa, por lo que Leonhart no tiene por qué robar alimentos para los pobres y Riliane no tiene razón para mandarlo a matar. Así que Leonhart está vivo.**

** 3\. En esta escena, Elluka, Mariam y Leonhart están en la habitación de Riliane, mientras, Allen está limpiando, Mariam da su informe sobre lo que logro averiguar sobre la amante de Kyle Marlon por la cual deshizo su compromiso con Riliane. Mariam no logro averiguar quién es la amante y solo sabe que tiene el cabello verde (como el resto de las personas del reino), entonces Riliane tiene un ataque de furia y Minis (el primer ministro), interrumpe en la habitación. Es entonces cuando Riliane tiene su brillante idea**

** personajes y lugares que aparecen y son mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, si no a mothy o Akuno_p. Inserte más cosas legales aquí. Y la imagen de portada es de Ichika, por cierto.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Precipitarse  
**

**"Asegúrese de que el País de Verde… Elphegort, esté muy agitado".**

Al escuchar esas palabras, Allen se quedó petrificado.

Riliane no solo estaba enojada, estaba furiosa.

-Dado que no sabemos exactamente quien es… ¡Ah, claro! ¡Matar a todas ellas lo arreglara!- Exclamo la princesa, mientras su cara se plasmaba una sonrisa que solo podía describirse como "malvada".- ¡Minis, prepara las tropas! ¡Maten a todas las mujeres de cabello verde!

-… P-pero, Riliane, Su Alteza Real,…- Logro articular Minis, en estado de shock. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que finalmente encontrara su voz.-Pero Alteza, no hay ningún plan, además los dos países están separados por el Bosque de la Confusión y el Bosque del Árbol del Milenio. Es imposible cruzarlo para invadir el País de Verde. Es la única manera de atacar a través de la ciudad, y es demasiado estrecho para que el ejército lo atraviese.

-¡Entonces quémenlo!-La sonrisa de Riliane se esfumo en una mueca de ira.

-Ejem. Quiero señalar algo para ustedes.- Interrumpió Elluka.-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Incendiar el bosque? ¡Hay un Dios en ese bosque! ¿Sabe usted que quemándolo sólo provocaría algún tipo de desastre…? Y, sobre todo, ¿Exterminar a todo un país a causa de pura envidia? ¡No seas tonta!- La hechicera pronto perdió la calma, cambiando su usual tono tranquilo a un griterio.-¡Claro, nosotros y sus padres hemos capturado una gran cantidad de países y asesinado a mucha gente, pero no los mataban por acciones egoístas! ¡Tenemos nuestras respectivas causas, pero son personales, y es para proteger a alguien más de la guerra!

-¿ Co...Como te atreves?- Riliane estaba temblando ligeramente.- ¡Córtenle la cabeza a esta persona grosera!

Allen deseo poder intervenir, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Ahora que usted ha dicho que desea cortar mi cabeza, no puedo soportarlo; permítanme renunciar. Si quieres matarme, envía a alguien a buscarme o lo que sea. Es decir, si realmente quieres matarme". -Después de esas palabras, Elluka salió de la habitación.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡Elluka!- Mariam nerviosamente persiguió a Elluka y salió corriendo.

-¡Leonhart! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Aprésala!

El Capitán de la Guardia Real dudo un instante y miro a la princesa como si quisiera decir algo, pero en vez de eso bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-¡MINIS!

El Ministro salto cuando escucho a la princesa llamar a su nombre.-Si...¿Si, Alteza?- Su voz temblaba junto con su cuerpo.

Quiero que el ejército esté listo para atacar mañana, reúnete con los generales y prepárense, si mañana no está todo listo, rodaran cabezas ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Alteza. Princesa Riliane.- Chillo Minis y se quedó petrificado, como si no supiera que hacer.

Finalmente, Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche perdió la paciencia.-¿¡Que estas esperando?! ¡VE!

Minis dio un gritito y salió apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Riliane dio un suspiro y bajo la mirada, cambiando su semblante furioso a uno afligido. Al mirar a su alrededor, fijo su mirada en Allen, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta entonces.

-¿Sigues aquí?- Su voz no era más que un susurro, comparada con las exclamaciones de hace unos momentos.

La pregunta no sonaba como una orden para salir, así que el sirviente no hizo ademan de irse, si no que se agacho para recoger el estropicio de joyas por el joyero que Riliane tiro en su ataque de furia. La princesa no dijo nada, fue hacia su ropero y saco algunas prendas, después se cambió de ropa detrás de la cortinas del dosel de su cama. Mientras eso sucedía, Allen recogió un collar de conchas y sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de quién era la amante de Kyle. Para cuando termino, Riliane estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, un camisón y la cabeza gacha. Allen la observo sin saber qué hacer, su cabello ocultaba su rostro, por lo que no podía saber cómo se sentía. Así que, por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar como sirviente de Riliane, decidió arriesgarse.

-Alteza, ¿está bien?

La princesa no dijo nada, pero Allen pronto escucho suaves sollozos viniendo de su dirección. Inmediatamente fue a sentarse a su lado, aunque dudo un momento antes de envolverla en un abrazo. La Hija del Mal enterró su rostro en el pecho de su sirviente y permitió que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-No entiendo, Allen.- Dijo Riliane entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué me cambio por una campesina? Yo lo amaba, Allen y el, el...

Riliane lloro aún más fuerte y Allen la abrazo con más fuerza, consolándola lo mejor que podía. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Riliane se separara de Allen, quien le paso el pañuelo que llevaba en su uniforme.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, Allen?- Pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- ¿Es acaso esa campesina mejor que yo? ¿En serio llegaría Kyle a...despreciarme?

La mente de Allen vago al momento en que conoció a Michaela, su dulce voz, su tierna sonrisa, su encantadora personalidad...Y luego observo a la chica delante de él, Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, la Princesa de Lucifenia, la Hija del Mal, una chica insegura, con unos bellos y expresivos ojos azules y una tierna sonrisa guardada solo para la gente que en verdad le importaba y los recuerdos de una vida mejor; una chica que en esos momentos lo miraba expectante, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, luciendo más como una especie de ángel caído que el demonio que todos decían que era.

Y de repente, Allen supo la verdad.

\- Si él enserio te desprecia, no tiene idea del error que ha cometido- El sirviente tomo a su hermana de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.- Cualquier persona que te desprecie es porque no te conoce en verdad. Yo te conozco y aunque me mandaras a asesinar a mi propio padre sería incapaz de odiarte ¿Por qué? Porque yo te conozco a Riliane y sé que hay más en ti de lo que demuestras al mundo. Tal vez ese rey estúpido no te ama, pero no debe importarte. Porque él ha sido un completo idiota al cambiar a un verdadero diamante en bruto por una simple rosa. La rosa es bonita, pero efímera; mientras que el diamante en bruto solo necesita ser pulido para conseguir algo aún más hermoso _y_ eterno. Riliane, algún día llegara _alguien_ que pula ese diamante con amor y cariño porque sabe que debajo de lo que llaman **la Hija del Mal** hay un _ángel _y**_ nada_** se compara a la pureza de un ángel.

Por un momento, Riliane no dijo ni hizo nada, pero enseguida sonrió. Allen no había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida

-Te equivocas, Allen.- Riliane tomo el rostro de su sirviente entre sus manos, acercando sus rostros.- Ese _alguien _esta aquí, justo frente a mí.

Y lo besó.

En ese momento, cientos de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza: «_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_» «_No puedo creer que haya echo eso_» «_¿Por qué estoy devolviéndole el beso?_» «_Por Levia, ¡es tu hermana!_» «_Sí, ¡sí!, ¡Sí!_».

Finalmente, sus labios se separaron, se miraron unos instantes antes de que Allen, completamente sonrojado, mirara hacia un lado e hiciera ademan de irse.

-Yo, am...tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que, si me disculpa...

-¡Allen, no!- Riliane lo agarro de la mano y tiro de él, para ser una princesa, sí que tenía fuerza en los brazos.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme en un momento como este?!

-Riliane, entiende.- Allen intento zafarse del agarre a la vez que intentaba no ver a su melliza a la cara.- Yo no soy un príncipe, solo soy un simple sirviente...

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Riliane dio un fuerte jalón, liberando a Allen y haciéndolo caer al suelo. El dio una mirada nerviosa a la puerta, si los guardias entraban... no quería ni pensar en lo que podía suceder.

-Te amo, Allen.- Riliane bajo de la cama y lo ayudo a levantarse, antes de envolverlo de un fuerte abrazo.- Al fin lo entiendo.

Allen le devolvió el brazo, sintiendo a su corazón hundirse por el peso de aquellas palabras.- Riliane...yo...

La princesa lo hizo callar con sus labios, luego lo miro a los ojos. Él era más alto que ella por media cabeza y a ella siempre le había molestado tener que ver a las personas hacia arriba, por eso le gustaba sentarse alto en el trono, pero descubrió que, con él, no le importaba, nada importaba.

-Te necesito, Allen.- Susurro, su voz temblaba y más lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos.

«_Eso no es cierto, Riliane. Es completamente al revés_».- Alteza, esto no... no está bien. Se, se adónde va esto y no debe de ser.

\- ¿Por qué no, Allen?- Riliane acerco su rostro aún más al de Allen.-Dime, ¿por qué no?

«_Porque soy tu hermano, por eso_». Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca y lo único que el patético sirviente podía hacer era mirar a su hermana, su princesa, patéticamente, mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más y más rápido. Al fin, Riliane rompió el silencio.

-Si no puedes darme una razón, entonces...- No termino la oración con palabras, pero sus acciones dijeron el resto. Empezó a besar a Allen con pasión y él se lo devolvió de igual manera. Ella empezó a quitarle el traje de sirviente: arrojo lejos el saco, le arranco la corbata y casi rompe su camisa, ocultando perfectamente sus nervios al hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho. El la tumbo en la cama y empezó a tocar partes de ella que jamás había pensado que llegaría a tocar, haciendo movimientos que no le eran extraños, pero que en ese momento hacía con nerviosismo debido al torrente de pensamientos que invadía su mente, el cual se fue disipando con cada beso, con cada toque, con cada sonido que salía de sus bocas; Allen dejaba de preocuparse por el hecho de que Riliane no solo tenía un estatus social superior al de él, sino que además era su hermana melliza, su propia sangre; dejo de pensar en lo que la gente que le importaba diría si se descubriera lo que pasaba ahí, en lo que pasaría si la puerta se abriera en ese momento, en lo que harían si su semilla deba un fruto en Riliane, en que era culpable de un crimen imperdonable; y para cuando llegaron al clímax, nada importaba. Lo único que existía en el mundo eran él y ella, uniendo sus cuerpos en lo prohibido, convirtiéndose en uno.

Más tarde, cuando los rayos del sol empezaba a desvanecerse en el horizonte y la mujer más hermosa en el mundo yacía dormida entre sus brazos, Allen se permitió derramar una sola lagrima y orar por haber hecho lo correcto.

**N/A: Je,je,je,je...Así que twincest,¿yey?...¡Por favor, todo menos la hoguera! **

**Ya enserio, espero que les haya gustado. Intente que lo del twincest fuera sorpresa, pero no se si haya logrado sorprender a nadie, si lo hice, no duden en decirme. Ahora les daré mis excusas y explicaciones: la verdad es que esto podría funcionar mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Si no tienes problemas con la pareja, claro. Ahora, creo que esto si puede funcionar en el contexto que estoy dando, es decir, hacer que Riliane y Allen sean mayores de lo que eran en la novela, teniendo 17 años en lugar de 14. **

**Primero que nada, algo que me gustaría señalar es la reacción de Riliane por el rechazo de Kyle. Originalmente, ceo que fue más que nada cuestión de orgullo, pero aquí es más adolescente y se ve afectada de una forma mucho más sentimental, rompiendo en llanto por el hecho de ser rechazada por la persona que ella consideraba su gran amor (supongo que en una adolescente de 17 años, los sentimientos le ganan a el efecto de cualquier demonio del pecado). También el como actuó con Allen fue por el hecho de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, dejando la parte racional y la vocecita que le dice que todos quieren destronarla del trono a un lado.**

**En segundo lugar, Allen. Aquí lleva tres años sirviendo a Riliane y su relación es incluso más estrecha. Las palabras que dijo fueron más fraternales que nada, pero su cuerpo reacciono de una manera que quizás no esperaba a la actitud de Riliane ( ¡sí!,¡sí!¡sí!). Como pudieron observar, aquí Allen no es un novato en eso, es decir, es guapo y codiciado y ya ha tenido encuentros de ese tipo, aunque nunca nada serio. En esta historia va a tener un toque diferente al que tiene originalmente, siendo mucho más angustioso y mas maduro, aunque creo que se puede entender el por qué.**

**También quiero decir que me inspire en el fanfic ¿Héroes o Villanos? de Matryoshka Ai, la cual tiene algunos fics de Evillous y Vocaloid bastante buenos, pero abandonados.**

**Algo más, si les gusta Fullmetal Alchemist, no duden en pasarse por mi fic "Fate", tal vez no parezca la gran cosa, pero tengo grandes expectativas para esta historia y el capítulo 3 debe estar en listo en las proximas dos semanas, y va mucho mejor que los dos anteriores.**

**Sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	2. Culpable

**N/A: Ruego disculpen el atraso y longitud del capitulo. Se supone que el siguiente debe venir más rapido y ser más largo. Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Sin más que agregar espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Culpable**

Cuando Allen despertó, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Riliane seguía dormida a su lado, al verla frunció ligeramente el ceño, al recordar lo que había sucedido unas horas antes. Pero no estaba enojada con ella, nada de eso era culpa de Riliane, era culpa de él y nadie más.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Sin hacer ruido, bajo de la cama y corrió las cortinas de la ventana para que entrara algo de luz. No había luna, pero otra fuente de luz brillaba fuertemente.

El Bosque del Desconcierto estaba en llamas.

Rápidamente aparto la vista de la ventana, parecía que los ministros habían decidido cumplir las órdenes de la gobernante.

_«Sus deseos son órdenes y sus órdenes ley_»

Se vistió y salió de la habitación. No había guardias en el pasillo, con un poco de suerte nadie tendría porque enterarse de lo sucedido entre él y Riliane.

Camino por los pasillos desiertos, topándose con un par de guardias que no le pusieron demasiada atención. Parecía que llegaría a su habitación sin contratiempos, hasta que llego a un pasillo con una ventana con una vista perfecta del bosque, ventana frente a la que Leonhart y Mariam estaban conversando. Siguió caminando, como si no supiera que ellos estaban ahí. Camino manteniendo la vista enfrente y sin dudar un segundo, y así se mantuvo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Sin quitarse la ropa, se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, tenía ganas de llorar y de vomitar.

_« ¿Qué he hecho? Riliane…me dio su virginidad. A su siervo, a su mellizo. No es su culpa, tal vez fue una decisión imprudente, pero ella siempre ha sido así. Fui yo el que no salió corriendo en cuanto me beso, fui yo el que no la detuvo. Esa era mi deber, como siervo y hermano, y un así… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ _»_

Pero Allen sabía el porqué, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Cuando Riliane lo beso, se sintió tan bien… De repente, solo quería seguir besándola. Riliane siempre había sido hermosa y desde que eran unos niños, Allen siempre amo a Riliane, a pesar de todas sus crueldades, todos sus errores y caprichos, el la amaba y haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Aunque jamás pensó que la amara de _esa_ manera.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero finalmente sus parpados se cerraron y se sumergió en un sueño sin descanso.

-Te ves horrible.

Allen ahogo un bostezo. A pesar de haber logrado dormir un poco la noche anterior, se veìa y sentía como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, cosa que su amiga de la infancia no había tenido ningún reparo en señalár.

-Gracias, Chartette.

Chartette era bastante fuerte y enérgica, sobre todo fuerte. Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque Chartette era bastante mayor que Allen, a pesar de su apariencia joven.

-En serio, Allen ¿Seguro que no quieres descansar? Estoy segura de que Mariam te lo permitiría…

-Estoy bien, Charttte, en serio. Solo tengo que llevarle el desayuno a la princesa y podrá descansar unas horas.-

Chartette parecía querer protestar, así que Allen se apresuró en tomar la bandeja con el desayuno y llevársela a Riliane. Llego a su habitación y toco dos veces la puerta.

-Adelante.

Riliane estaba sentada frente a una mesa junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro. Llevaba uno de sus extravagantes vestidos, una cosa enorme de color naranja y amarillo con numerosos adornos y los hombros descubiertos. Cuando Allen entro dejo el libro y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Allen ya sabía lo que venía, unos meses atrás la princesa había agarrado la manía de comer con Allen, usando ambos la misma cuchara, de vez en cuando Riliane lo alimentaba poniendo la comida en su boca. Cuando le pregunto sobre eso, ella solo rio y dijo que tenía sus razones. Ahora Allen sabia cuáles eran esas razones, lo cual no facilitaba el no sentirse incomodo con eso, pero ese día tenía que hablar con Riliane y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

-Riliane, tenemos que hablar.

Para su sorpresa, la princesa sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo. Tengo que hablar con los ministros sobre la invasión. – La princesa se puso de pie y tomo su mano. – Te ves cansado, descansa. Cuando regrese quiero verte dormitando en la cama, ¿vale?– La princesa beso su mejilla y se retiró antes de que Allen pudiera protestar.

El suspiro. –Tan firme como siempre. –Susurró para sí mismo y se acostó en la cama. Al hacerlo, dejó vagar su mente hacia sus recuerdos de su infancia con Riliane, intentando evitar pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior. En poco tiempo, se hundió en un sueño tranquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**Razones.**

El cielo empezaba a tomar un color naranja, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y Allen empezaba a exasperarse. Desde que llegaron a la playa no había sido capaz de comunicarle a Riliane aquel asunto tan importante, en realidad, unos instantes atrás habían sostenido un pequeño diálogo que no ayudo en nada...

-Allen, ¿tú me amas?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cuánto?

-Más que a mí mismo.

Eso en si no había sido una mentira, pero no era de mucha ayuda a la hora de hacer que una persona deje de verte como un amante.

Era difícil concentrarse con Riliane sentada a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, vistiendo un vestido sencillo pero elegante que resaltaba su figura, con su cabello suelto dándole un toque más juvenil a diferencia del moño en el que solía sostenerlo...

No, Riliane no le gustaba de esa manera ni lo haría jamás, el que casi hubiera disfrutado...No, no lo disfrutó; Riliane había actuado sin pensar, el debió de haberla detenido pero estaba demasiado perturbado para hablar, no había estado emocionado ni excitado, no…

-Allen, ¿estás bien?- La princesa lo miraba con preocupación, lo cual era raro pero tenia otras cosas de que preocuparse en ese momento.

-Alteza, yo…tengo algo que decirle.- Allen respiro hondo, el momento había llegado. _« Riiliane tiene que saber.-_Riliane, yo ...-_No vaciles Allen, es el momento_.- Creo que tienes que detener la matanza en Elphegort.

_Mierda._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que no encuentro sentido. Se supone que lo hizo por Kyle, pero usted ya no lo ama y no tiene sentido continuar la matanza de inocentes. – Bueno, no era como si ese tema no lo hubiera estado molestando. Tal vez podría hacer a Riliane cambiar de opinión…

Su melliza lo miro comprensivamente y lo tomo de las manos.-Primero que nada, no me trates de "usted" cuando estemos a solas. Segundo, esto no se trata de Kyle...bueno, un poco, pero lo importante aquí es que Kyle hirió mi orgullo al enrollarse con esa campesina. Es compresible que no entiendas, pero para mí es muy importante, además, si detuviera la invasión ahora mi imagen se vería afectada y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir, ¿entiendes?

Por supuesto que lo entendía, tras cuatro años junto a la princesa y prestando atención terminas aprendiendo algunas cosas importantes. Solo que algunas veces le era difícil recordar la naturaleza orgullosa, egoísta y cruel de Riliane.

-...Sí, Riliane. Lo entiendo.

La princesa sonrió y lo abrazo, seguidamente lo beso en los labios. Tal vez no debería decirle a Riliane sobre su parentesco, tal vez simplemente debía disfrutar la paz mientras durara. Con una guerra inminente, lo mejor que se podía hacer era disfrutar el presente. Ya después pensaría en que hacer, ahora había que disfrutar el presente.

**N/A: Más le vale a Allen disfrutar la paz, porque le va a durar MUY poco.**

**Próximo capítulo: La guerra avanza, Ney sospecha y Riliane no ayuda…Espero que sean mínimo dos páginas enteras, porque me está quedando más corto de lo que esperaba...**


End file.
